Hitherto, the cushion body of this type basically consists of an upper pad member, a lower pad member on which the upper pad member is superimposed, recessed portions formed in the upper surface of the lower pad member, and an air bag mounted within each of the recessed portions.
However, the separate two-pad structure of this conventional cushion body has suffered from difficulty in determining a precise position of the upper pad member relative to the lower pad member during the assembling process, thus detracting from its assembling efficiency. Furthermore this problem can result in the upper and lower pad members moving in directions opposite to each other, when the air bags in the lower pad member are expanded, thus leaving a difference in the relative position of the upper and lower pad members.
In order to obviate the above disadvantages of the conventional cushion body, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a cushion body of a seat for vehicles such as those with air bag-containing recesses having structure which results in highly improved efficiency in assembly.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cushion body having a structure which prevents the movement of the upper and lower pad members relative to each other due to the expansion of the air bags in the pad members, whereby no difference is caused in the relative position of the upper and lower pad members even when the air bags are expanded.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a cushion body having an excellent retentivity for retaining its shape even with repeated use, and providing a good comfortable seating feeling to an occupant sitting thereon.